


Yuri!!! on Ice Fluff Drabbles

by Lovelynightshade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Requests, Tickling, Ticklish Victor, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelynightshade/pseuds/Lovelynightshade
Summary: Cute little oneshots about Yuri!!! on Ice characters. I take requests and will upload weekly. Be as detailed as you like when making requests





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed something I could write fluffy things for, not just smutty things (look at my other work if you want that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ). Any feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Third Person

 

Yuuri sits at his desk with his laptop opened on Skype. Yurio sits at the other end of the screen, talking randomly about things to Yuuri.

“-so then I bashed into Viktor and he fell to the ground with me on top of him. I got up and accidently poked his side in the process.” Yurio goes on and on about a story from when he was young, laughing occasionally. He seems so fixed on every word he says.

Yuuri listens intently to the stories of Viktor from when he was young.

“He screeched and nearly kicked me across the rink from reflex, and  _ that _ is the story of how I found out that Viktor is  _ extremely _ ticklish.” Yurio almost dies laughing at the screeching part. He doubles over and lays his head on his table as he laughs hysterically. 

Yuuri is about to laugh. But he realizes what Yurio just said. “Wait… Viktor is…  _ ticklish? _ ” Yuuri doesn’t know how to react to this information. Should he be laughing? Or should he be shocked? 

Yurio looks up at his monitor. “Wait, you didn’t  _ know _ that? I thought that you would have known that from day two.” Yurio seems very surprised.

So is Yuuri. Considering how close he and Viktor are, it is surprising he never found out. 

“Oh my God, you should try it yourself. Go tickle him.” Yurio grins mischievously at Yuuri through the screen.

“But didn’t you say he almost  _ kicked _ you across the  _ rink? _ ” 

“Come on. Go try it. I was like  _ five pounds _ back then. He would hardly be able to hurt you.” Yurio stifles a laugh at the thought of Viktor being tickled and kicking Yuuri in the face.

“Good point. It  _ would _ be a funny sight. I suppose I will.” Yuuri nods and looks at Yurio.

Yurio laughs out and is about to exit the call. “Sweet, call me after you do it.” Before Yuuri can answer, Yurio ends the call.

Yuuri stands up from his desk and leaves his bedroom. He walks down the hall and into the kitchen. He sees Viktor standing at the stove, cooking something that smells delicious.

Yuuri makes no noise and walks behind Viktor. For a second Yuuri considers not tickling Viktor and just hugging him from behind. 

_ No. _ Yuuri thinks.  _ I will do it later. When we are in bed. Perfect. _ Yuuri hugs his arms around Viktor’s waist and places his chin on Viktor’s shoulder. “What are you making?” Yuuri tilts his head closer to Viktor.

Viktor is taken by surprise for a moment before recognizing the arms as Yuuri’s. “Pork cutlet bowls.” Viktor leans his head onto Yuuri’s and he leans into the hug.

Yuuri’s whole expression brightens. “Really? I thought I only got to eat those when I won something.” Yuuri isn’t complaining though. He loves pork cutlet bowls, especially when Viktor makes them. Yuuri has no idea what Viktor adds to them but it makes them amazingly delicious. He nuzzles Viktor’s neck with his nose. 

“Oh these aren’t for you. They’re for me. I’ll make you some ramen or something.” Viktor’s voice remains sweet in tune and almost a singing one. 

Yuuri deadpans.  _ Oh, I was going to feel bad for tickling him. Not anymore. I shall not wait another damn moment. _ “Awww.” Yuuri fakes a cry and pulls his hands back to touch Viktor’s sides. “Maybe I can convince you to give my some?” Yuuri whispers lightly into Viktor’s ear.

Viktor tenses. “Yuuri.” His voice is filled with a certain worry, unsure if Yuuri is about to tickle him or not. Viktor drops the tools in his hands, staring straight ahead.

Yuuri removes his hands from Viktor’s sides and kisses his cheek. “Hmmm, I’ll show you later.” Yuuri begins to walk away silently until he sees Viktor relax and walk over to a cabinet thinking Yuuri has left.

_ Now. _ Yuuri crouches down and sneaks behind Viktor, making sure not to let himself be noticed. He positions himself behind Viktor while Viktor is reaching on his tiptoes for something in the back. Yuuri takes a deep breath and hovers his fingers over Viktor’s sides. Without another thought, he ran his fingers up and down Viktor’s sides hard.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Viktor jumps and screeches like a pterodactyl. His elbow comes back and jabs Yuuri’s side. 

Yuuri stumbles back, only one hand touching Viktor. Viktor rotates on his left leg and swings his right leg back, kicking Yuuri in the side of the face.

In less than a second from when Yuuri started tickling Viktor, Viktor successfully back round kicked Yuuri in the face and made him fall to the ground, clutching the side of his face.

“Owowowowowow…” Yuuri lays crumpled on the ground, cradling the cheek that just got kicked.

Viktor spins around and stands in a fighting stance. Viktor stares at the empty space in front of him and quickly becomes confused. He looks down to see Yuuri rocking back and forth in pain.

“Oh no!” Viktor drops to Yuuri’s side and checks Yuuri’s face. “I’m so sorry. I just felt someone tickle me and I just  _ reacted. _ I swear I would  _ never  _ kick you in the face on purpose.” Viktor has small tears of concern in his eyes. He hugs Yuuri and mutters constant apologies into his neck.

“Damn, Viktor. How did you  _ do _ that?” Yuuri regrets trying to tickle Viktor.  _ Never again. _

 

Yurio sits in his room laughing his ass off. 

He never told Yuuri that Viktor is a black belt.


End file.
